


Lousy Work Environment

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, discussion of Batman and Nightwing Fighting, discussion of Batman's trust issues, mention of secret files, underworld unrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Robin complains to Oracle about the lousy work environment she's stuck in at the moment.
Series: Just another Stray AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270859
Kudos: 11





	Lousy Work Environment

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Lousy Work Environment

“Having to work with Nightwing and Batman at the same time while they are still fighting makes for a really lousy work environment,” Robin said as she entered the clock tower clearly annoyed. “Here’s the information Batman pulled off the encrypted drive.” 

“So they still haven’t made up,” she asked as she took the offered thumb drive and plugged it in. “I would have thought that when Bruce broke down and asked Dick for help with this brewing unrest in the underworld that it would have been the first step to a reconciliation?” 

“So did I but then Nightwing accused Batman of having secret files that he kept hidden some where in the Bat cave,” She shook her head. “Batman denied it and then Nightwing mentioned that Tim had told him and that went over as well as you’d expect.” Robin looked extremely tired. “I am not sure how much longer it’ll be before they come to blows the way they keep sniping at each other.”

“So it’s going to be one of those times,” she said to herself as she began to run various decryption tools to see if she could find out who was trying to use the damage Jason did to the Black Mask’s operation a few months ago to make a power play for the underworld. She glanced at Robin to see she looked surprised. “It fortunately doesn’t happen often but there have been a few times they’ve come to blows before they patched things up.” She could tell that really didn’t fill Robin with confidence. “Did Bruce admit to having secret files though?”

“He denied it,” Robin said after a moment. “Do you think he really does have secret files hidden somewhere in the Bat cave?” Robin seemed a bit unsure. “I mean how would Tim even know about those files if Batman wanted them kept secret?”

“Bruce keeps secrets from everyone but some times he underestimates the rest of us,” she said deciding to be honest. “I mean I’m aware of several bank accounts he keeps secret from everybody including Alfred so him having secret files that Tim found isn’t that surprising.” She looked over at the girl, “He expects our full trust but he’s either unwilling or incapable of giving us his.”

Robin didn’t get a chance to answer because one of her tools worked and the data began scrolling across the screen. “We’ll that’s a surprise it’s not a new player at all,” she had to laugh. “You can let Batman and Nightwing know that it’s actually the Penguin trying to carve out more control of the underworld without Black Mask catching on that it’s him doing it.” Which was very smart of Cobblepot because in the aftermath of all the damage Jason did to his organization Sionis was being especially cruel to anyone that pissed him off.”

“Well that might make Batman happy at least he’s wanted something to leverage over the Penquin for a while now,” Robin said shaking her head. “He won’t tell me why but he seems to think Penquin has information he needs.”

She had a suspicion about that based on her few email exchanges with Tim and some rumors about where Copplepot had gotten his new favorite bird statues. She would have to email Tim a warning because if Bruce managed to arrange a confrontation using Cobblepot then it really would make for a lousy work environment for all of them.

The End


End file.
